


包养受x金主攻

by WHITEandBLUE



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHITEandBLUE/pseuds/WHITEandBLUE





	1. Chapter 1

包养受×金主攻  
（一）  
受俯下身子描球，身后的裤子被撑平，挺翘的臀部被勾勒出来，在攻看来这样的姿势就是勾引，“小浪货，昨晚没吃饱吗？”伸手打在他的屁股上，又狠狠的抓了几下。  
“啊，没有，不要。”受痛的一颤，小菊花还肿着。  
攻快狠的扒下他的裤子，连同内裤一起，受感觉自己唧唧被刮到了，“没有、就继续吃。”攻咬住他的耳朵。  
受想转过来，“不要了……吃饱了……”  
“别动，吃饱了还勾引我，你继续。”攻压着他。  
受不敢再说什么，对着白球一击，落网。  
“真棒。”攻握住受的唧唧，一手摩挲着受肿胀的乳头，“继续。”  
“嗯……”受被调教过的身体迅速起了反应。  
攻支起的帐篷在他臀缝摩擦，受握杆的手轻颤，他还是对着白球一击，结果白球还没有撞到目标球就停了下来。  
“啊——”攻把粗大的肉棒撞进受的后穴，没做任何措施，受疼的四肢发软，攻也不好受到哪里去，伸出舌头舔着受的后颈，“宝贝放松”，又掰过头安抚的亲了亲他的唇，“把杆子拿起来，继续。”  
毫不意外，受还是没击中。  
攻把他粗大的唧唧抽了出来，又重新狠狠的撞了进去。  
后穴又疼又酥麻，前端又涨的厉害，受求饶道：“您干我吧。”  
攻看着两眼红红的受，“说你浪还不承认。”攻把唧唧抽出分寸又撞进去，反复的不停抽插。  
“啊，前面……”受手去摸自己的唧唧，被攻打开，“等我、一起射。”

（二）  
受紧紧抓着台球桌边框，屁股高高撅起，在攻狠狠的操弄下，发出水声，在攻听来尤其悦耳，无法控制的加快了动作。  
受在强烈刺激下先射了，手腕也脱了力身子往下垂。  
攻一手捞着他的腰，一手重重的打在他的屁股上，受疼的后穴一缩，攻在被紧紧包裹的快感下也射了。  
“不是让你等我吗？就这么忍不住，早知道该把它绑起来。”攻看着屁股上的红手印皱起了眉头，对这个连站都站不稳的人失去了性冲动。  
扛起他去了浴室。  
攻不喜欢瘦弱得像女人一样的受，所以找了现在这位，身高不比他矮多少，身体不能说有多结实，但也有着男性的线条美，最为让他满意的是那丰满的臀部和细白的皮肤。  
在浴缸里，攻的手指伸进受被操的柔软的后穴，为他清洗。  
一进一出后穴又紧紧吸住了攻的手指。  
操，真骚。  
攻掰他的开腿架在肩上又正面上了他一次。  
受努力抬手挂在他脖子上，主动贴上他的唇，抑制不住的喘息与动情：“我感觉要被你干死了。”  
“干死了就再找一个。”攻淡淡地说。


	2. Chapter 2

（三）  
受醒来后，发现自己躺在床上，身边没了人，厚重的窗帘阻隔了外面的光线，不知道是白天还是夜晚。  
受抓过被子，深深的呼吸了几口，努力把攻留下的气息存住。  
闭上眼睛眼前又是一片大雨，雨伞无法避免他的裤脚被打湿，他又看到了那个男人，这次他不是一个人。  
一个俊俏的男人跑到他身边，雨水顺着发梢流淌在脸上，表情痛苦又挣扎，“你不要我了吗？”，原本原地站立的他直接朝车子走去，这就是他给的答案。  
第一次见面是在毕业典礼上，他是被学校邀请过来的，一眼就无可救药的迷上了这个男人，在网上搜集他所有能搜集到的信息，猜测他可能会出现的地方。  
宋宸被同性恋人背叛，AA项目落入对手家！在某平台热搜不下。以宋宸的财力完全可以压下去，但他没有这么做，他似乎是想让世人帮他加深他被背叛的情绪。  
被传做宋宸的恋人是宋宸读过的大学里的在读学弟，宋宸当时追他是惹得不少小受往他身上贴，学弟早有了异地恋人，却瞒过了所有人，不接受也不拒绝宋宸。  
宋宸耐着性子追了他半年，对他没有防备，带他出入公司，在十拿九稳的项目即将揭幕时，约他出来吃饭，确被告知项目承接另有他人。  
其中的岔子还出在坐在自己桌子对面的人身上，那一刻宋宸从来没有觉得自己如此失败过，却也仅仅只有失败。  
当时白毅对自己查到的信息感到庆幸又愤怒。庆幸宋宸喜欢男人，身边也没有别人，但又愤怒那个瞎了眼的学弟背叛伤害宋宸。  
开门的金属碰撞声把白毅从回忆中拽了出来。  
“保姆熬的粥，自己能吃吗？”  
“宋宸...”  
“不要叫我名字。”  
“能......”


	3. Chapter 3

一碗粥下肚，胃里舒服了不少，送粥的人早已不见，可他一个大男人，一碗粥怎么能吃饱。这也怪不得宋宸，以前和学弟吃饭的时候，对方都只吃一小碗，这让他产生了以偏概全的错误。  
白毅掀开被子下床，刚站起来腿就酸得打颤，从柜子里拿了衣服穿上。  
不管做不做爱宋宸睡觉都不让他穿衣服，他自己也不会穿。  
他想作为宋宸的生活助理，收拾房间是他应该做的，他不想有仆人过来碰宋宸的东西，他还记得那仆人偷偷的闻宋宸的衣服，满脸桃色的表情。不过后来那个仆人因为打碎了宋宸喜欢的一个盘子被开除了。  
白毅拉开厚重的窗帘，他看到庭院的灯光亮着，是黑夜。  
都市夜里最热闹的属酒吧。  
“宋宸，好不容易约你出来一回，怎么这么久才到，天都要亮了。”  
“有点事耽搁了，你怎么老约我到这种地方来。”  
“这种地方怎么了，gay吧，不谈感情，哥，想伤你那人抓着没？”  
“没有，他后面有人。”  
“那哥你小心点。”  
“在这里我还用不着担心，我只是还不想让道上的人出马。”  
“你还是小心点吧，上次要不是那小子帮你挡刀，在医院躺半个月的就是你自己。”  
“不用他挡，我也会没事。”  
“我看那小子看你眼神不一般，估计得粘上你，他现在在哪儿？”  
“在我家。”  
“······行吧，哥，看到你还愿意接受别人我就放心了，看那个吧台边上那个男人，我看他好久了，我去试试。”  
“我说魏子森，你以后不是死在情人怀里就是被情敌暗杀，别怪我没提醒你。”  
“别tm诅咒我，回去看看你的兔子吧。”  
宋宸出了酒吧，长长的呼了一口气，在车上双手搭在方向盘上，久久出神······  
“你想要什么。”宋宸对病床上的人问道  
“我想留在你的身边。”  
宋宸眯起狭长的双眼审视他，那爱慕的眼神丝毫不掩饰。  
“你在我公司上班是因为我？”  
“嗯······”  
“你被解雇了，我会和人事说，补偿你1个月的薪水。”  
白毅的手紧紧抓抓病床上的被子，“我……让我留在你身边吧，我什么都能做。”  
“想做什么，也得先养好伤，”宋宸轻蔑的笑道，“出院后我会派人来接你。”


	4. Chapter 4

（五）  
被老板解雇后又成为老板私人生活助理的白毅，每天待在别墅里不得离开。  
上班为他准备衣服，白天收拾卧室，晚上回来陪他吃饭，然后他会去书房待上一段时间，那也是白毅唯一进不了的地方。  
宋宸心情好会让他陪自己一起洗澡，在浴室里就提枪上阵来一发，心情不好的时候什么都不说，直接扒裤子就干，说是生活助理其实就是被包养的情人。  
他们住一起一个多月了，除了睡觉他们待在一起的时间并不多，这不多的时间里基本都在做爱，白毅觉得他性欲很强，但是他从来都不会拒绝他，反而为了满意他经常在地下娱乐室锻炼身体。  
他期待周末，周末的时候能在地下室陪他打个球、看个电影，虽然不管是做什么最后两人还是会交合到一起。  
宋宸开车回到家已经是凌晨了，打开门就看到白毅光着腿在收拾房间，他走过去直接扛起他扔到床上。白毅一直对他力量感到惊奇，撑起胳膊说:“你…回来了。”  
宋宸脱着自己的衣服，并不回答他。健美的裸体压在他身上，随之灯息了，腿被抬高架在肩上，一只大手抚上他的胸，衣服被推上去，另一只手在他后穴处徘徊，摸上去还肿，一巴掌打在他臀肉上，引的他一哼。宋宸也不知道为什么，这幅身体就是无比吸引他，他埋首胸吸着没有被抚摸的胸部，双手在白嫩的肌肤上抓揉，白毅情欲高涨，下身轻易就被挑拨的立了起来，宋宸把他衣服脱了下来，抱着他躺下，抓着他的手握住两根肉棒，肉体相互摩擦出的温度让白毅觉得烫手，却又暖到心里去了。  
待两人一泄欲火，宋宸说了回家的第一句话。  
“睡觉。”

（完）


End file.
